


I Wish I Was Real - Sora x Reader

by Punklovergirl68



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6357478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punklovergirl68/pseuds/Punklovergirl68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot that I think you'll all enjoy. </p><p>Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney<br/>You belong to yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish I Was Real - Sora x Reader

Sora accepted the fact that he wasn't real, he accepted living in this virtual world. In fact he was content living in this world, he had no need to be real. All his friends were here, everyone he cared about was here and nothing could every change that. How exactly did he find out his world wasn't real? Simple, it became to obvious as time went on. The feelings of deja vu, the countless times people would repeat what they've said despite Sora already talking to them once.

And of course the fact that he always came back, no matter how many times he was struck down by the Heartless or an Organization member he would always come back. But, this time as he woke up in the Memory Pod and stood in the middle of that blinding white room as Jimmy, Donald, and Goofy spoke. Repeating those same sentences he had heard so many times before, he felt that this time was different. He let his blue eyes scan around the room before looking upwards. He remembered every time someone booted up his virtual world and restarted everything that if you looked closely upwards you see eyes staring down, watching. 

He found them, but they were different from the many other pairs of eyes that would stare down at him from above. They weren't sharp and they were narrowed as if wanting to skip past everything and get straight to the action. They were gentle and filled with nostalgia. [Light/Dark] [Eye Color] eyes stared down with such a gentle gaze that was filled to the brim with excitement as if the owner of them couldn't wait to play. 

Sora jumped when fingers were snapped in front of his face and he soon looked to find the concerned gazes of his friends as they stared at him. 

* * *

You blinked your eyes as you smiled down at the box art of an old childhood game. Currently you were at a yard sale, your parents had dragged you along in hopes that you would enjoy some time away from your computer. Of course you weren't exactly pleased as you at first had just followed behind your mother as she examined old clothing and jewelry. It wasn't until you caught sight of a box filled with old PS2 games, did you become interested. You stopped and started to rummage through them, none of them really catching your interest as it felt like you either already owned the game or it was a game you weren't interested in.

That was until you spotted an old familiar game. Kingdom Hearts 2, the one game that you had ended up losing when your parents and you moved to this quiet little suburb neighborhood. In fact it was your favorite game out of the whole series. You stared at the box art, naming off each of the characters on it as you looked at them before settling your eyes on your favorite character's face. The brunette always looked adorable to you, no matter how old he got. "You want it?" you heard someone ask from behind you, causing you to flinch and twist around to stare at an older teen. 

You were currently fifteen and the male that stood before you looked about seventeen, almost eighteen. He raised an eyebrow as he looked at you and motioned his head towards the game that was still in your hands. "I said do you want it? I've already beaten it about three times, so there really is no need to keep it" he said.

"Oh, yeah sure, how much?" you asked. Currently you had no money on you, but you knew your father did and if this game wasn't over ten dollars you were sure he'd buy it off the teen. 

"Well I've had this game for I don't know how many years and it was indeed in that box with other games so it could be sold easier. Knowing my parents they're probably selling it for a dollar" the teen said as you blinked surprised but yet joyous in knowing they were selling the game for that low. You looked around before finally spotting your father speaking to someone about some old cookware that was being sold and quickly jogged over to him. Without speaking a word or trying to catch his attention you just held the item up and thrust it towards his face so that he would realize that it was there, and eventually he did. 

"How much?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as he took the game from your hands to look for a sticker with a price. 

"A dollar" you said watching as he hummed and shrugged his shoulders while giving a small 'alright' and handing the game back to you. Meaning you would have to wait 'til he and your mother found something for themselves before they paid for the item in hand.  

-Time Skip-

The minute you got home, you immediately rushed up to your room and slammed the door shut before tearing your closest door open and pulling out a plastic tub. Removing it's top and gently taking out the cords that were neatly wrapped up and held together with some rubber bands, along with your PS2 controller and the machine itself you, set to work on plugging it up and setting everything up. After that was done and the game was in, you laid on your bed, a wide smile gracing your lips as a feeling of nostalgia washed over you. Just watching the opening was enough to make goosebumps appear on your skin. As soon as the game started and you had control over Roxas you were engulfed in the game. 

After two hours of playing as Roxas you set the control down and rubbed your eyes as the last cutscene with him in it started to play. "Looks like my summer vacation is over" you heard the blond say through the speakers of your TV as the title of the game appeared and the next cutscene started to play. ' _Finally! I love you Roxas, but your tutorial takes way too long_ ' you thought as you sat up straight and watched with excitement as the gang reunited. Then something strange happened, when it came to Sora's turn to speak, he didn't. Instead he was staring upwards, as if he was was staring right at the screen and could see you.

"Huh?" you questioned watching as he finally spoke and letting the cutscene run its course before you could start playing as the character yourself.

* * *

No many how many worlds Sora went through or how many times he repeatedly talked to the same person or redid the same boss fight over and over. He couldn't help but look at those eyes, they were just so captivating. After every time the person playing would save and the world around him would go black while everyone else slept. He found himself staying awake and mulling over what the person who those eyes belonged to looked like. He had no doubt that it was a girl. 

Having occasionally heard a light giggle or two during certain conversations, just that sound alone had his heart pounding. Normally his heart would ache for Kairi, but this time he found it only skipped a beat when looking into those eyes. As the days passed by, the more distracted his became when staring up at those eyes 'til slowly he started to see a face to go along with them. Whenever he fought one of the Organization members he would always cast a quick glance up at the person he saw, she was quite beautiful. And indeed looked cute as well as she looked focused while moving his character around and trying to win against this boss. 

Her [Long/Short] [Hair Color] hair tousled around as she kept switching position to find a more comfortable way to sit while fighting. Her [Eye Color] eyes narrowed in concentration while the tip of her tongue poked out from between her lips. Even when Sora was struck down and left floating in the air, he could still hear her frustrated cries that sounded too adorable to him. He always found his fingers twitching, as if he wanted to just wrap his arms around her and help her. But, he couldn't, he had to do as his world told him. He wasn't real, he wasn't suppose to have a conciseness. 

* * *

You cried out in utter frustration, cursing up a storm as Sora was struck down by the Organization member once again. No matter what you did, you felt like the game was glitched. Sora's reaction time kept feeling too slow even for this game. He reacted far too late and would already lose half his health before he had time to even hit the enemy. You sucked in a sharp breath and pressed continued as the fight started back up from the beginning. "You can do this Sora, I know you can" you lowly said to the character you were controlling. As if he could hear you, but it felt nice to cheer him on. 

To reassure him that he was strong and that this one boss fight wasn't going to hold you, him, or anyone on your guys' team back. This time when you fought the boss, if felt different. Sora looked more upbeat and focused on the fight. He performed all the moves in time and never once missed the enemy like he had the first two times. Your lips tugged into a smile as you dropped the controller and threw your arms up while giving a cheer at finally defeating the boss.

-Time Skip-

You sucked in a deep breath, your hands sweating as you were now at the end of the game. Now almost finished with your fight with Xemnas, or who you liked to call Mansex. Your lips twitched downwards as part of you didn't want to end the game. You loved this feeling of nostalgia and despite the game showing some bugs as Sora did act out of character of few time. You didn't want it to go away. But, that was life, things came to a end. 

Besides, you owned the game and you could play through it as many times as you wanted as it would always be there. You leaned back with a content smile on your face as you watched the final cutscene start to play out before you.

* * *

Sora knew this was wrong. He knew he should have been smiling as he sat there looking into Kairi's face, but all he saw was the smiling face of the player's behind her. All he could give his red-headed friend was a forced smile while dread and fear filled the pit of his stomach. This couldn't be the end, could it? He didn't want to leave. 

He didn't want the player to leave, to shut down the world and forget about him. He didn't want her to restart the game either, having him relieve this world once again only with a broken heart. That's what it felt like, it felt like his heart was slowly chipping away as it twisted painfully in his chest. He didn't want it to end like this. He used to tell himself that he had no reason for wanting to be real, but now he had a million reasons.

He wanted to hold her, to run his fingers through her hair, to hear her laugh and to give her kisses filled with nothing but love. He wanted to be right with her, he didn't want to be stuck in this virtual world anymore. At the moment as the world around him started to go black and everyone started to fall asleep and wait for the game to reset. He was wishing quietly to himself, with tears streaming down his face, wishing he could be real. 


End file.
